Aereus
Aereus is Garnet the Skywing's OC Please do not steal! |-|Character Info= No one knows who she really is, no one not even herself... Aereus is a Mudwing actress in the Modern-Futuristic timeline with a troublesome past that she has forgotten. A regal dragoness, strong in stature, a normal Mudwing, but she's different... Appearance Aereus is an average shaped Mudwing stockily built and strong. Unlike some Mudwing's though the first word that comes to mind when seeing her is "wow" her scales aren't plain brown instead they're an almost bronze colour, with streaks of amber and the occasional spot of sienna brown. For jewellery she wears a golden necklace with a amber dragon pendent. Her ears are pierced and she normally wears a coiled dragon over a pearl on a bronze hoop as her earrings. In terms of clothing she normally wears a simple sienna shawl with an amber pendent. She wears minimal make-up but still puts on a little bit of rouge and lip stick. A mystery, not yet solved, a mystery that will never be solved, for there is only one who witnessed it, and they forgot... Abilities Aereus is normal in terms of physical abilities, due to some roles in action films Aereus can be considered fit but she does not defy the normal standard. She does not like fighting, and prefers to manipulate dragons into doing things for her, although if the need arises she will fight to defend herself. Aereus is a great actor, staring in many famous movies and plays. Her acting is so good, that she acts in her real life as well. Aereus has many different 'masks'. Each of these masks can portray a different personality that she may need at different times. She has a million different masks, a thousand different faces... all to make her forget who she really is... Personality Aereus is complicated, when around her co-workers she can be nice and sympathetic. But when around anyone else she can be mean and rude. But when there's someone important around she'll put on her 'good' face and be kind and sweet. When she's acting she can be any role, and this can help her in real life, where she hides her real self between a façade of masks. Because of that she doesn't really know her true personality which comes from an incident in her past. A sad childhood that no dragon alive knows about... only because the dragon who's still alive forced herself to forget... History What she knows Aereus was born to two parents in a poor district of Henderline, her parents were poor and often she went without a meal. Still she loved her parents, that is all Aereus knows, she can barely recall her parents faces, and the only reason she knows she comes from Henderline is because the dragons that found her five year old self curled in a ball in the outskirts of Henderline babbling and crying about death and blood. Because of that many dragons stayed away from her, and the only way she could make friends was by lying about who she was. She studied a lot and soon enrolled in an university, there she discovered her passion in acting, moving to Silverbay she quickly tried to forget her past. She's quite a famed actress for being able to truly go into her role, something she acquired from years of wearing her "masks". She is part of a movie company and is one of the more famous actors. In the acting business, she met Reef a SeaWing and one of the only dragons Aereus may have had shown her 'real self' to. What happened in her childhood Unlike most dragons Aereus was born to two scientist parents, from a young age they experimented on her, trying to figure out how to make a perfect dragon, they wanted to use her to marry and create the perfect hybrid. Until one day it went all wrong, in the middle of their experiments Aereus's eyes turned red and she turned on them, she started to chant about blood, death and tears, and the scientists scared drew a syringe and were about to kill her, when she turned normal again. Seeing her parents about to kill her, Aereus ran away. Her brain not wanting to remember the tortures and experiments inflicted, blocked her memory, and replaced her parents with what she wanted them to be. When her rescuers found her she had forgotten everything of her childhood, and replaced it with her parents being nice and good. If Aereus ever regains her memories it will probably be by seeing her parents, something that internally she never wants to see again. Fake friends, fake childhood, fake personality, fake dragon... Relationships Feel free to add OC's into here Her rescuers Aereus is grateful for they saved her, and how they basically raised her. Now she pretends that she doesn't care about them, but in fact they may be one of the only dragons she loves. Most dragons Aereus views most dragons as insignificant. Well that's what she tells herself. In reality she is jealous of them, and wishes that she could have parents that they had, and a normal life. Her co-workers Aereus trusts them, not as much as Reef or her rescuers but they may be her first 'true' friends. What she thinks about her self Aereus wishes that she knew her past, and in lots of cases hates herself. She rarely has a goal in life and sometimes considers suicide. But she always decides not to for reasons unknown to her. Aereus views herself as an useless dragon. Reef Aereus views him as her first friend, and likes him a lot. She may have a slight crush on him. Almost all is forgotten, all except for glimpses of the past, followed by searing pain, all to make her forget... Trivia *Aereus means bronze in Latin (according to google translate) *Aereus's rescuers raised her and gave her the name 'Aereus' for her bronze scales *I may or may not write a fan fiction about her *Aereus's brain made herself forget everything so she wouldn't have traumatic stress *There are rumours that say she is a hybrid of a Sandwing because of her scales but that is false *Aereus method acts (which means she puts herself into the role) Dragons still don't know the truth behind her... and neither does she |-|Gallery= Aereusref.png|Aereus ref by Heron the Mudwing, Thank you so much! Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress